Sin Panda
by Vidrio
Summary: Aquella debió ser la noche más hermosa de toda su vida, pero se convirtió en la antesala de la peor semana que pudiera imaginar. Nunca pudo haber pensado que a la mañana siguiente, todo habría desaparecido como una estela de humo. Y lo tendría todo ... menos aquello sin lo cual no podía seguir. Quizás si que estuviese loca
1. Sabor a Duraznos

**¿Qué** **paaaaasa?**

 **Pues aquí les traigo algo de nuevo (para su desgracia).**

 **Quiero decir que este primer capítulo me ha sentado ... como si me hubiese comido yo solo treinta kilos de helado de dulce de leche. Estoy empalagado, necesito ver una película de terror urgentemente.**

 **Considerarlo una especie de prólogo ... espantosamente largo ... en serio ... quería que esto quedase como la mitad de lo que ha resultado.**

 **Pero en fin, a lo hecho pecho.**

 **Quisiera poder decir que agradezco un montón el apoyo que recibí con la historia de "Más Adelante" . No me lo esperaba, os quiero a todos, ¡Sois grandes!**

 **En fín, no estaba seguro de si publicar esto, por que planeo dedicarme a otra cosilla un tiempo ( una semana máximo ... ) pero comp ya estaba escrito, pues ... no se ... a si puedo testear la ilusión que hace esta historia ... para sabdr que prisa darme...**

 **Aunque no se si la historia se parece mucho a este primer capítulo...**

 **Bueno que lo publico y punto... matarme mentalmente si quereis jejejejeje**

 **Ya sabeis ... ¡se agradecen Reviews! Especialmente si encontráis algo que queráis que mejore.**

 **Disclaimer : Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, y no escribo esto con amino de lucrarme.**

* * *

 **Sabor a Duraznos**

Hacía calor. El aire se volvía agobiante dentro de aquel cerrado salón. Cerrado salvo por la puerta sujeta por un adversario de entrenamiento, para evitar que el aire se enviciara.

Jadeante, Tigresa ojeó la arena de entrenamiento, revisando cada una de las zonas de obstáculos, asegurándose de que ninguno de los objetivos marcados seguía en pie:

Ninguno en los guerreros de madera, ninguno en las lenguas de fuego, ninguno en los mazos colgantes, uno en la tortuga de jade, ¡¿Qué?! Tigresa volvió a mirar a ese muñeco lleno de arena marcado con una cruz roja, que permanecía en un precario equilibrio riéndose de ella. No iba a permitir que un saco lleno de escombros pulverizados la humillasen delante de sus compañeros y su nuevo maestro, con intención de derribar a ese iluso saco de esparto, tensó los músculos de las piernas. Pero no fue necesario saltar, el muñeco cayó por si mismo en una de las oscilaciones de la tortuga de jade, como si fuera consciente de que una felina furiosa le iba a caer encima, y prefiriese rendirse por si mismo.

Tigresa sonrió satisfecha ante eso, y espiró su espalda ya un poco cansada antes de voltearse y hacer una reverencia al panda que miraba atentamente su entrenamiento.

\- Genial Tigresa. – Po miró con una sonrisa a la tigresa jadeante que esperaba su juicio. – Has mejorado tu tiempo en todas las rondas. Bárbaro.

\- Gracias maestro. – Tigresa se reverenció de nuevo, divertida. Sabía que el trato de maestro no acababa de agradarle. El panda y los cinco habían llegado al trato de que solo le tratarían de esa forma en los actos oficiales y en los entrenamientos. Tigresa disfrutaba torturando a Po, saludándole muchas más veces de las necesarias en estos. La felina observó como el panda entrecerraba los ojos, ante el que se había convertido en él divertimento preferido de Tigresa.

\- Dime. – Po habló de nuevo, ajeno a que Tigresa hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no sonreír burlonamente. – No te habrás saltado los horarios de entrenamiento, ¿Cierto? – Preguntó intentando parecer acusador. – Recuerdas que te prohibí entrenar de más…

\- Por supuesto que no, maestro. – Tigresa sonrió divertida ante la actitud de Po, pero se ahorró la reverencia. – No he entrenado fuera de sus mandatos.

\- ¿Seguro? – Mantis inquirió desde las gradas del salón. – Porque has mejorado mucho más que nosotros. – Una mirada penetrante de los iris rubís de Tigresa bastó para acallar al insecto.

\- Completamente. – Tigresa continuó altiva, orgullosa de haber cerrado la boca a aquel idiota. – Yo siempre sigo al pie de la letra las instrucciones del maestro. Si he mejorado más de lo habitual será porque sus desafíos están correctamente orientados y preparados. – Tigresa observó como Po ladeaba la cabeza, como si le avergonzara que pudieran pensar que su comportaba de forma vanidosa ante las palabras de la felina.

\- Si ya has terminado de hacerle la pelota a Po. – Mono habló mientras se retiraba el sudor de la frente, y dirigía su mirada al panda. - ¿Hemos acabado? Porque estoy hambriento colega.

La reprimenda que Víbora, Grulla y Mantis le dieron al primate por ese "exceso de confianza" hacía su maestro duró poco más de diez minutos. Haciendo que Tigresa se aburriera de esperar su turno para corregir a Mono y prefiriera mirar Po, quien le giño un ojo cómplice.

Cuando Mono se hubo disculpado con Po, y este acabó de reírse de la cara de cachorro regañado de su amigo, el entrenamiento se dio por concluido. Los cincos salieron del salón, para dejar que el panda trabajase en una técnica secreta que estaba perfeccionando. Según él, era bárbara.

* * *

Los cinco descendían por los mil escalones del palacio, en dirección al pueblo. Habían decidido que estaban demasiado hambrientos para esperar a que Po les pudiera hacer el almuerzo, así que bajarían todos juntos a comer al restaurante del Sr. Ping. Víbora les había insistido en que bajar sin Po, podría ser un poco grosero, pero tras preguntarle, el panda les había contestado que no había problema. Y así discurrían los cinco guerreros por el camino, charlando de cosas normales, ser un maestro de Kung Fu no evita que quieras hablar con cosas triviales con tus amigos.

\- ¡Que bochorno! – Exclamó Grulla, intentando ocultar su cabeza del sol que su sombrero. – Como esto siga así, moriremos de calor este año.

\- Y aún no ha llegado el verano. – Mantis concluyó con él.

\- Sí, voy a tener que bajar al próximo mercado a comprarme ropa más fresca. – Tigresa observó como Víbora abría los ojos extasiada ante la idea de poder ir de comprar con ella, y negó para sí misma con la cabeza.

\- Si nosotros pasamos calor, imaginar el pobre Po. – Mono bajaba escalones de dos en dos, intentando conseguir que sus compañeros acelerasen el paso. – Su pelaje es mucho más grueso que el mío, y yo hoy casi me deshidrato.

\- Es cierto. – Tigresa añadió. – Además de que ser un animal tan grande no debe ayudar en absoluto.

\- Hablando de Po. – Mantis continuó desde el hombro de Grulla. – ¿No le notáis un poco raro últimamente?

\- Yo no soy la única ¿Cierto? – Víbora respondió. – Estos últimos días Po parecía más … no se … como si estuviera más …

\- Feliz. – Mono acabó la frase de la reptil. – Sí yo también me he dado cuenta.

\- Ya conocéis a Po. – Grulla se encogió de hombros. – Es una persona alegre.

\- Pero estos días ha estado más contento de lo usual. – Víbora continuó. – No sé porque podrá ser.

\- No han pensado en que pudiera ser por que dentro de una semana Li Shan viene a visitarle. – Tigresa siguió la conversación de sus compañeros.

\- Bueno … no. – Víbora llevó la contraria a la felina. – Digo, si seguro que eso le alegra, pero serían como episodios de felicidad intensa. No le haría estar todo el tiempo más contento.

\- Bueno Víbora, no creo que el que nuestro amigo esté contento sea algo malo como para que nos preocupemos tanto. – Grulla afirmó, ganándose una mirada aprobatoria de Tigresa.

\- Por supuesto que no es algo malo. – Víbora se defendió. – Pero me preocupa que no me lo haya contado, él es como mi hermano. – Tigresa suspiró internamente, Víbora había entrado en su "modo metiche".

\- Quizá es que se haya echado una novia y nos lo esté ocultando. – Mono sugirió con tono burlesco.

\- Por favor. ¡Eso es ridículo! – Víbora dijo con tono firme, subiendo la voz. - ¿A que sí?

\- Eso lo explicaría. – Mantis apoyó a Mono.

\- Po no está saliendo con nadie. – Reafirmó Víbora como si no hubiera oído al insecto. - ¿A qué no Tigresa?

\- Y... ¿Por qué estas tan segura? – Tigresa preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Víbora casi se desmaya ante la actitud de la felina. - ¡No me digas que apoyas la absurda idea de este par de idiotas!

\- No me parece tan absurda. – Tigresa explicó. – Po es un macho adulto. Y no sería raro que estuviese interesado en alguna chica ¿No? – Tigresa miró tranquila a la serpiente, que tenía la boca abierta de par en par. – Pudiera ser que hubiese encontrado a alguien, y en ese caso sería natural que estuviese más feliz ¿Correcto?

\- ¡Oh! ¡POR FAVOR! – Víbora se indignó ante aquello. – Si Po hubiese encontrado a alguien me lo hubiese dicho. Él comparte esas cosas conmigo.

\- Quizá quiera mantenerlo en secreto. – Sugirió Mantis

\- ¿Y? ¿Insinúas que no puedo guardarle un secreto a Po? – Víbora inquirió antes de lanzar un siseo al insecto.

\- Ni a Po ni a nadie. – Mono recibió un golpe de Víbora por tan insolente comentario.

\- Os digo que Po no tiene novia. – Concluyó altiva la serpiente.

\- Parece que te estés poniendo celosa Víbora. – Grulla insinuó mirando de reojo a la reptil.

\- ¡Ya os he dicho que Po y yo somos como hermanos!, no me importaría que tuviera pareja… pero sé que me lo contaría.

\- Quizá lo que te molesta es que tu "hermano" encontrara a alguien más con la que prefiriera pasar su tiempo. – Tigresa continuó, pinchando el orgullo de su amiga. Una sonrisa fue imperceptible en su rostro mientras escuchaba el monólogo de Víbora de que Po la preferiría a cualquier posible novia.

\- Os digo que ese panda ha encontrado a una muchacha y la está escondiendo. – Repitió Mono. – Lo mismo esas "técnicas" que desarrolla en secreto no son más que cuentos para poder ir a verla a solas… ¡Y parecía tonto el "maestro"!

La conversación se alargó un rato más, mientras los furiosos exponían distintas teorías sobre lo que podría traer a Po de tan buen humor. Quizá fuera porque se acercaba el festival del verano, porque había recibido correo del consejo de maestros felicitándole por su labor al frente del palacio, porque dentro de un mes los niños de la aldea representarían su victoria contra Tai-Lung, porque hubiese encontrado el nuevo escondite de las galletas de Mono (idea que hizo que el primate quisiera volver a revisarlas, pero no se lo permitieron) … existían infinidad de posibilidades que podrían poner al panda contento … ¿Cierto?

* * *

El agua era tibia. Lo que hizo que Tigresa suspirara decepcionada, le hubiese gustado que estuviese un poco más fresca. Pero bueno, el baño la sentaría bien igual.

Sacó la pata del agua, y se quitó su ropa de entrenamiento, e introdujo primero el pie derecho, y luego el izquierdo, y luego se sumergió entera en ese relajante paraíso terrenal que el agua la brindaba. Suspiró de satisfacción al sentir el agua entrar por su pelaje hasta tocar su piel. ¿Cómo se le ocurriría pensar en agua más fría? Así era perfecta.

Con sumo cuidado, empezó a enjabonar todo su cuerpo, despacio, no quería acabar demasiado pronto. El baño la relajaba … y no tenía nada de malo relajarse un poco ¿No? Cuando hubo terminado, entrecerró los ojos un poco frustrada. Aunque… podía esperar a salir del agua un poco más… Víbora estaba ensayando con sus listones … pero seguro tardaría un poco en necesitar usar el baño. No habría problema en que se quedase unos minutos más disfrutando del agua. Pensando esto sumergió su cabeza en el agua con una sonrisa, dispuesta a disfrutar de su improvisado momento de paz. Estuvo medio minuto bajo el agua, hasta que el jabón empezó a escocerle sus sensibles orejas, y sacó de nuevo la cabeza a la superficie. Con la vista un poco perezosa, divago mirando los muchos objetos y esencias de baño que Víbora tenía en una repisa, sorprendiéndose de la importancia que podía poner su amiga a esas cosas. Entonces vio un tarrito que reconocía bien: era un aceite aromático con esencia de coco. Una idea traviesa cruzó su mente. Salió de la bañera de roca, y se acercó a los cubos donde tenía el agua que había cogido para aclararse. Una vez se hubo cerciorado de que el jabón había abandonado su cuerpo, cogió una toalla y puso especial esmero en dejar completamente seco todo su pelaje , odiaba que este quedara húmedo y eso provocara que la ropa se la pegara a las piernas. Cuando hubo terminado, se acercó al bote de esencia, y le "tomo prestada" un poco a Víbora. Solo un par de gotas a cada lado del cuello. Con su propia nariz comprobó el resultado: un aroma imperceptible a menos que te acercaras … mucho.

Con una sonrisa traviesa se colocó la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se dirigió a su cuarto. No la preocupaba que Grulla, Mantis o Mono la vieran.

Si lo hacían, simplemente les sacaría los ojos de un zarpazo.

* * *

\- Colega, ¡Tienes que dejarte de técnicas secretas y enseñarnos a preparar esta sopa! – Mono exclamó exaltado ante la sopa del ingrediente secreto de Po

Po solo se miró los dedos con condescendencia antes de contestar.

\- Un maestro siempre se guarda algunos secretos para sí mismo. – Y sorbió sonoramente su tazón de fideos.

\- Venga Po, me fastidia apoyar a Mono. – Víbora continuó ajena a la mirada de indignación del primate. – Pero en algún momento nos tendrás que confesar cual es el ingrediente secreto.

\- Discrepo. – Po respondió con simpleza.

\- ¡Escúpelo panda! – Mantis reclamó golpeando la mesa. – O sí no las cosas se pondrán feas.

\- Jamás. – Po desafió a sus amigos con la mirada.

\- Tú lo has querido Po… - Mono habló con tono frío y mirada inexpresiva. – Víbora, ponle … "la mirada de cachorro"

Víbora parpadeó un par de veces antes de mostrar unos suplicantes ojos con unos iris sorprendentemente grandes en sus ahora vidriosos ojos azules.

\- Lo lamento, mi padre utiliza esa mirada todo el rato. – Explicó Po. – Soy inmune.

Los comensales-alumnos de Po, suspiraron derrotados ante su fallido intento de convencer al panda de que revelase su secreto. Después de unas protestas que Tigresa catalogó como infantiles, Mono y Mantis se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a dormir. Víbora siguió su camino hacia las habitaciones, fingiendo molestia por la negativa de su hermano panda a ceder ante su dulzura natural. Grulla dio las gracias a Po por tan deliciosa cena, y también tomó el camino de las habitaciones.

Tigresa miró inocente al panda que le devolvió la mirada. Jade y rubí se fundieron en un intercambio de tensiones, en una expectante complicidad ante lo que sabían que se daría segundos más tarde.

\- Buenas noches Po. – Tigresa habló dulcemente. – Estaba delicioso, como siempre. – Y se encaminó hacia la puerta, moviendo lentamente la cola de lado a lado.

No pudo ni acercarse a menos de un metro de su destino antes de sentir como las manos del panda gigante se cernían sobre su cintura. Firmes, pero con delicadeza, sujetándola, pero sin herirla. Y de un tirón la acercó a él, dejando su boca pegada a la oreja de ella, para susurrarla

\- Pensabas irte sin darme un beso de buenas noches, eres malvada.

\- ¿Quieres un beso, panda? – Tigresa le respondió juguetona.

\- No … quiero muchos más … - Dirigió sus labios al lado derecho de su mandíbula, repartiendo suaves besos en esta, casi sin rozarla. Tigresa sintió como un escalofrió nacía en su espalda baja, y ladeo la cabeza para dejar a Po un mejor acceso a esa zona. Suspiraba débilmente, incapaz de contener las sensaciones que el panda la producía. Agarro fuertemente una de las manos de Po, que seguía sujeta a su cintura, mientras con la otra, le acariciaba la mejilla, y subía lentamente hasta esas sensibles orejas de panda para darle un cuidadoso masaje.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de la garganta de Po ante ese contacto, y dirigió sus labios más abajo, hacía en cuello de la felina. Depositando dulces besos por todo el trayecto, hasta percibir con una sonrisa una sorpresa aún más dulce… tanto como el coco.

\- Te has puesto perfume. – No era una pregunta.

\- No sé de que me hablas. – Respondió con una sonrisa altanera.

\- ¿Busca provocarme, Maestra Tigresa? – Preguntó juguetón

\- ¿Lo he conseguido, Guerrero Dragón? – Como respuesta, Po dio un beso más apasionado a su cuello, acompañado de un pequeño mordisco inocente.

Sí, lo había conseguido.

Tigresa se liberó del agarre del panda y se dio la vuelta, pasando ambos brazos por el cuello de Po. Le dio un beso casto en los labios… y luego otro… y luego otro… y mientras sus besos subían de intensidad, las manos de Tigresa acariciaban la nuca y hombros del panda, y las de Po adulaban la espalda de ella … de arriba abajo, pasando cerca del nacimiento de su cola, provocando que la felina se estremeciera con cada caricia.

Desde hacía semanas esa se había convertido en su rutina. Ante los demás se comportaban como si nada pasase, de forma natural. Pero en cuanto se quedaban solos, se mimaban el uno al otro. En la intimidad de las sombras sus manos decían con caricias lo que sus labios no podían expresar con palabras ante los demás. En la soledad se consentían, en secreto se amaban. No importaba cuán breves fueran esos pequeños encuentros en los que podían estar juntos, porque ambos disfrutaban cada beso como si fuera el último, aunque sabían que horas más tarde cuando se fuesen sus compañeros, volverían a unir sus labios en un desesperado y dulce intercambio de pasiones.

Y ambos disfrutaban de que fuese así, haber convertido sus vidas en una gran intermitencia entre una fingida normalidad y apasionadas sesiones de cariño que les devolvían a la realidad. La realidad en este caso era muchísimo mejor que la actuación. Ambos eran felices, pero Po ansiaba más. Disfrutaba de las emociones del romance secreto claro. Le enloquecía saber que la mujer que amaba esperaba como él sus momentos de intimidad. Sentía como su corazón se le salía del pecho con cada gesto cómplice que ella le dedicaba: giñarle un ojo, un roce con su pie bajo la mesa, un sutil contoneo juguetón de su cola, y en ocasiones muy muy especiales … un beso lanzado al aire. Bueno aquello solo había ocurrido dos veces, pero para Po era suficiente. Aunque ansiaba poder coger a Tigresa de la pata, y pasear por el pueblo ante los vecinos, como una pareja normal. Pero no quería presionar a la felina. A Tigresa le había costado llegar a acostumbrarse a los sentimientos que el panda afloraba en ella, le había costado admitirse a sí misma lo que disfrutaba de sus caricias… y Po lo sabía. Quería dar a conocer su relación en público… pero podía esperar. Al fin y al cabo, también le gustaba esa sensación de tener a Tigresa solo para él.

Y lo era. No se lo había dicho, pero Tigresa era suya. Tigresa quería ser solo suya, ya lo había descubierto. Quería que fuesen el uno del otro, para siempre. Amaba a Po, por mucho que le hubiera costado descubrirlo, ya se había dado cuenta. No se lo había dicho. Pero intentaba demostrárselo con cada pequeño beso que le brindaba. Pero nunca lo había admitido en voz alta, no porque le diese miedo, Po ya se lo había dicho, sería absurdo tener miedo. Es simplemente que no era su estilo. Ella no sabía decir palabras dulces, ese era el estilo de chicas dulces y acarameladas como Víbora. Sin embargo, disfrutaba que Po se las dijera, pero no sabía responderle con un "Ya también te amo". Por eso le preocupaba que Po dudase de lo que sentía por él. Quizá el no supiese que era suya. Bueno, ya tenía un plan para solucionar eso esta misma noche.

\- Te amo. – Po susurraba entre los besos que repartía ahora por la mejilla de la felina. – Te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo …

\- ¿De verdad? – Tigresa inquirió, abriendo los ojos para poder vislumbrar las estrellas de jade que iluminaban su alma. - ¿De verdad me quieres?

-Sí... – Confesó Po y se acercó a sus labios para depositar un casto beso. Pero Tigresa ladeó la cabeza para evitarlo.

\- ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

\- Sí… – E intentó besarla de nuevo, pero Tigresa tampoco se dejó.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo?

\- Por siempre… – Po dijo divertido, aproximando sus labios a los de Tigresa, sufriendo por el beso que Tigresa parecía querer negarle. Tigresa se aproximó también despacio, y cuando estaban tan cerca que sintieron un cosquilleo en la punta de su lengua, Tigresa dio un pequeño lametón en el lateral del hocico de su novio.

\- Entonces tendrás que atraparme panda. – Y dicho eso se escabullo por la puerta de la cocina, con rumbo desconocido. Dejando a un Po muy confundido, y necesitado de cariño. Pero tras dos segundos, siguió el camino de Tigresa que le esperaba unos metros más allá de la puerta, para asegurarse de que no la perdiera.

Y así comenzó su propio juego del "pilla-pilla", intentaron ser sigilosos por los pasillos del palacio, pero en cuanto salieron al exterior las risas de ambos inundaron la oscuridad de los jardines.

Tigresa, siempre animando al panda a acercarse, le guio sigilosamente hasta las escaleras que llevaban al Durazno Sagrado de la Sabiduría Celestial.

\- Te espero arriba… - Dijo con voz cantarina antes de subir corriendo mientras el panda la contemplaba.

Po no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que subió tan deprisa unas escaleras.

Cuando llegó arriba, la imagen que se encontró casi le causa un infarto. Que hermosa estaba, apoyada sobre el tronco del árbol, moviendo lentamente la punta de cola. La luz de la luna la dibujaba con justicia, tan hermosa como él la veía, como él siempre le había visto. Se acercó a ella, contemplando la sonrisa que su amada le dedicaba, y colocó un brazo a cada lado de ella, encerrándola en su pequeña "cárcel". Nunca una jaula fue tan placentera para un felino.

\- Me atrapaste… - Ella aún sonreía.

\- Me dejaste atraparte. – él acercó su rostro.

\- ¿Porqué crees eso? – El rostro de Po se acercaba.

\- Has venido al único lugar donde no tendrías escapatoria. – Sus labios casi se rozaban.

\- Podía haberme subido al árbol. – Tigresa dijo divertida ante la mueca de desagrado de Po, todos sabían que él no era muy buen escalador.

\- Ese fue un golpe bajo.

\- Bésame panda idiota. – Demandó ella. Y él lo hizo, un beso dulce y casto al principio. Que no tardó en profundizarse. Po empezó a descender desde sus labios hasta su mandíbula, y comenzó a recorrer el pelaje blanco del cuello de Tigresa depositando tiernos besitos. Tigresa suspiró ante tal contacto, y agarró con fuerza la hierba del suelo, incapaz de contener su fuerza ante el cálido placer que Po la brindaba.

\- ¿Me amas? – Tigresa preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

\- Sí … - Otro beso en el cuello de la felina.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí… - Y otro

\- ¿Eres mío y de nadie más?

\- Por siempre… - Po seguía descendiendo por su cuello.

\- ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

\- Toda mi vida…

\- ¿Quieres que sea tuya? – Tigresa se sonrojo al pronunciar tal pregunta. - ¿Tuya … y de nadie más?

\- Sí… - Po sonrió, Tigresa era muy linda cuando intentaba acercarse, cuando quería demostrarle lo que sentía. Pero no hacía falta, él ya lo sabía.

La mandíbula del panda rozó el borde del chaleco amarillo de su compañera. Se detuvo ahí un momento, sabiendo que ahora tendría que alejarse, maldiciendo los impulsos de macho que nacían desde su espalda baja.

\- Sigue… - Tigresa susurro, y bajó su mirada a la del panda, que la contemplaba incrédulo. – Por favor… - Ella cogió delicadamente las patas de su compañero, y las guio hacia los cierres de su chaleco. – Quiero ser tuya … quiero demostrarte cuanto te …

Y no digo "amo" … pero a Po no le importó.

Recorrieron cada pequeño rincón de sus cuerpos.

Acariciaron cada centímetro

Descubrieron cada matiz del pelaje del otro

Acallaron sus gemidos con besos.

Se unieron en uno solo … por primera vez.

Y se durmieron abrazados.

* * *

Una fresca brisa la despertó.

Sintió un rubor en sus mejillas al percatarse de donde estaba. Acurrucada en el pecho del inconsciente panda, que respiraba profundamente … ambos desnudos, tumbados sobre la hierba del lugar más sagrado de todo el valle. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Se acurruco otra vez sobre el pecho de Po. Su pelaje era grueso, y guardaba bien el calor. Escuchó el latir del corazón de Po … y unos pequeños ronquidos, se rio por lo bajo. Él era suyo, suyo por fin. Con un movimiento un poco brusco, el panda aún dormido rodeo a la felina con un brazo y la acomodó debajo de él … como si fuera un peluche.

Tigresa sintió un incómodo pinchazo en el vientre, seguido de un dolor agudo. No pudo contener un quejido y un casi inaudible maullido … pero no la importó, no la importaba mostrar un poco de debilidad frente a Po … que acababa de despertarse.

\- Ho… hola – El panda se mostró sensiblemente nervioso.

\- Hola… - Tigresa estaba sonrojada.

Apartaron los ojos el uno del otro, apenados. ¿Qué podrían decir …? Tras unos minutos, Po fue el primero en hablar.

\- Este yo … - No podía evitar tartamudear. – Tú … quería pre… preguntarte … ¿Qué tal? – Concluyó con una mueca un poco torcida y bobalicona.

Tigresa tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de a que se refería el panda … y se sonrojó hasta tal punto que el pelaje no lo oculto.

\- ¡Po!

\- Perdona es solo que … no se ... quería saber … si te … si te gustó – Po estaba tan avergonzado como ella.

Tigresa se acomodó en el abrazo del panda, y él comenzó a acariciarla su espalda desnuda, ocasionando que ella comenzara a emitir audibles ronroneos. Pasaron los minutos, antes de que ella se atreviese a romper de nuevo el silencio con un susurro.

\- Sí … me gustó … fue perfecto. – Confesó al fin. No mentía, si que fue perfecto.

\- Oh … bien…

\- ¿Y a ti? … ¿Te gustó?

\- Sí… me encantó… fue perfecto… tu eres perfecta. – Y Tigresa aumentó inconscientemente el volumen de sus ronroneos. Po era un experto con las palabras tiernas. Tigresa se inclinó para darle un beso al panda que la abrazaba … y sintió un sabor muy característico.

\- ¿Po? … - Tigresa inquirió con tono de reproche.

\- ¿Sí? – El panda esperaba temeroso sabiendo que algo malo tenía que haber hecho. Tigresa se inclinó sobre él, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo … Po no pudo evitar dar una "miradita".

\- Has estado comiendo duraznos mientras yo estaba dormida. – No era una pregunta.

\- Solo fueron un par … - Admitió avergonzado. – Es que tenía hambre …

Tigresa volvió a acomodarse en el protector abrazo de panda … y volvió a sentir ese pinchazo en el vientre. Maldita sea. No pensó que dolería tanto. Suspiró antes de hacer la petición más incómoda que le haría alguna vez a un maestro.

\- Oye Po … ¿Te importaría que mañana no entrenase? … estoy un poco … adolorida – Admitió avergonzada, jamás se había avergonzado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Pero era normal … ¿No?

\- Oh … sí … digo ... claro que no … puedes descansar si lo necesitas … no hay problema. – Po se sonrojo … su pelaje no pudo ocultarlo. – Emmm … yo … lo siento.

\- No es culpa tuya … es lo normal… - Tigresa decidió acabar con esa conversación en ese instante. – Ya pensaré en que excusa ponerle a los demás.

\- En realidad… mañana pensaba darte el día libre. – Explicó Po. – Mandaré a Mono y a Mantis a una misión en la provincia de Beijing. Y los demás descansareis.

Tigresa se tensó un poco. Algo no la olía bien.

\- ¿Mono y Mantis? – Repitió. – ¿Porque ellos dos?

\- ¿Y porqué no? Son capaces

\- Lo son … sin duda… - Tigresa no dudaba de sus compañeros, pero la molestaba extrañamente que Po no la enviara a ella … por algún motivo. – Pero no se … ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?

\- No … - Po respondió. – Alguien tiene que ir …

\- ¿Y porqué no yo? – Preguntó, intentando no parecer acusadora.

\- No sé … pero ¿No decías que … te … dolía?

\- Sí … pero tú eso no lo sabías … así que … ¿Por qué?

\- Pues … alguien se tiene que quedar para proteger el palacio …

\- No estarás insinuando que Víbora, Grulla, el Maestro Shifu y tú no os bastáis para defenderlo … ¿Verdad? – Ahora sí se le notaba un poco acusadora.

\- Es que … bueno … yo no quiero … ¿Qué te pase nada? – Po respondió nervioso por el interrogatorio…

Tigresa se inclinó de nuevo, para quedarse sentada sobre el prado mirando a Po de forma intensa.

\- Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma Po.

\- ¡Lo sé! – Exclamó Po, miedoso de haber ofendido a la felina. – Es solo que bueno …

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?

\- Es que …

\- ¡PO! – Reclamó Tigresa, se estaba hartando de jueguecitos.

\- ¡Esta bien! – Po se incorporó también … derrotado. – Es solo qué … la misión durará dos semanas y … no quería que estuvieses lejos tanto tiempo.

Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos. Incrédula. ¿Qué no quería tenerla lejos? ¿Era eso? Se había convertido en una especie de juguete suyo, que no quiere mandar lejos. Un amenazador gruñido salió de su garganta antes de levantarse. Y dirigirse al montón de ropa que estaba a su lado.

\- Tigresa … ¿Adónde vas? – Po se levantó tras ella.

\- ¡A donde me plazca! – Tigresa ni se volteó a verle mientras se empezaba a vestir alborotadamente. - ¡Yo no soy una muñeca que puedas guardar en tu cuarto para poder jugar con ella cuando quieras! ¡Yo soy una Maestra de Kung Fu! ¡Y tengo responsabilidades! ¡Y una vida propia!

\- Lo sé … no es lo que crees Tigresa … gatita escúchame. – Y Po supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo nada más pronunciar esa frase. Y observó atemorizado como la felina se daba la vuelta y le clavaba la mirada más atemorizante que haya sentido jamás en la vida.

\- ¿"Gatita"? – Repitió con ponzoña en su voz

\- ¡Es un mote cariñoso! ¡No significa lo que piensas! – Po intentaba calmarla desesperado.

\- ¡¿He pasado de ser tu novia, a ser tu muñeca, y ahora tu "gatita"? – Tigresa enseñaba los dientes.

\- ¡No Tigresa, claro que no! ¡Es solo que …! – Y Po no pudo terminar esa frase. Por qué sintió la bofetada más potente que hubiese sentido en toda su vida. Haciendo que su boca supiese a cobre, y su cabeza diese vueltas.

\- ¡QUE TE ZURZAN, PANDA!

Y empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia al palacio, mientras aún se acomodaba un poco el chaleco. Se alejó caminando de ese panda todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían sin llegar a correr. Pues ¿Qué se había pensado? ¿Acaso planeaba que ella no volviese a salir del palacio, para esperarle sonriente sentada en una silla para darle cariñitos? ¿Esperaba que ella dejara su carrera de lado para satisfacer sus deseos? ¿Pretendía usar su autoridad como maestro para alejarla de lo que la había costado años conseguir? Debía de haberse dado un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza si pensaba eso. Y si no … pues ya se lo había dado ella. No iba a permitir que Po se hiciese la ilusión de que se iba a convertir en una de esas mujeres florero que solo están ahí para coger del brazo a su macho. Puede que fuera suya. Pero como hembra, como mujer, como persona. No como uno de sus ridículos muñecos.

Llegó aún enfurecida a su cuarto y se metió en su cama.

Nunca hubiera pensado que una noche que había empezado como la más maravillosa de su vida, iba a terminar con uno de los mayores enojos que había sentido hacía nadie.

Pero bueno, tampoco hubiese pensado que la semana que la esperaba fuese a ser la más horrible que hubiese soportado jamás.

E iba a serla, con diferencia.

* * *

 **Pues ... ¿Qué tal?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado...**

 **¡Agur!**


	2. ¿Quién?

**¿Qué paaaaaaasa?**

 **¿Me echaron de menos? ¿Un poquitín? ¿Sí?**

 **Naaaa a quien engaño. Supongo que por aquí se entretienen lo suficiente como para no acordarse de mí.**

 **Bueno... hace ya como 5 semanas que publiqué el primer capítulo de esta historia... y mi intención no era tardar tanto. Me gustaría poder decir que fue por que estaba muy ocupado y me fue imposible. Pero mentiría. Es cierto que tuve cosas que hacer y algún asuntillo, pero también es cierto que hubo muchos días en los que simplemente no me apetecía escribir. Y cuando me sentaba ilusionado con ganas de crear algo ... pues solo salía bazofia. Claro estar escribiendo tantas cosas a la vez tampoco es que ayude en realidad.**

 **Y no es que esto me parezca bueno ... creo que he bajado mucho el nivel con respecto al primer capítulo. Creo haberla regado, pero en mí opinión este capítulo no era el mejor de la historia, aún así no estoy contento. Pero en fín, no es como si en el momento de publicar cualquier cosa me gustara.**

 **Sigo con demasiados proyectos abiertos y eso podría seguir haciendo que me retrase. Lo siento pero ... ya no se le puede hacer nada. A veces me viene una buena historia y comienzo a escribirla sin pensar en que ya tengo demasiados primeros capítulos empezados que ni siquiera he publicado. Espero que esta situación no acabe conmigo.**

 **Pero no seamos pesimistas ... ¡No es mi estilo!**

 **A RESPONDER COMENTARIOS**

 **El caso es que quiero agradecer la en mi opinión muy buena acogida que tuvo esta historia. Son muchos comentarios que responder esta vez, así que pienso tomármelo con calma.**

 **WolfScorpio:** **¡Gracias! Po acabó regándola si ... es lo que pasa por hablar sin pensar. Espero que lo que sigue de la historia te siga gustando. Por cierto, yo sigo al pendiente de la tuya ... ¡Así que no te olvides de continuar escribiendo! (nótese la hipocresía de que sea yo el que diga eso).**

 **laiger0: me alegra que te guste, siempre es un gran apoyo que la gente valore tu trabajo.**

 **Rayber The Lotus Flower (Lin): ¡HE RECIBIDO UN MALDITO COMENTARIO DE LIN! (danza de la victoria ... un poco ridícula) ¡Me siento honrado! Bueno, al caso... el capítulo fue empalagoso desde luego, pero nada que una buena película de terror no arregle (digo como si hubiese encontrado una buena película de terror los últimos 15 meses). Me alegra que vayas a leer mi historia, siempre es alentador tenerte entre el público jajajaja. Leeré las historias de Rayber siempre que pueda, no solo para saber más de tí ( que también, me intrigas un poco ...). ¡LA PIZZA IMAGINARIA ESTABA DELICIOSA! ... aunque la peli que la acompañara fuese una asquerosa montaña de basura ( en el mal sentido ).**

 **Beetween the notes: jejeje trasnochar por estar leyendo fics... todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez admitámoslo. Toda persona ha metido la gamba alguna vez mientras hablaba al decir algo que definitivamente sabía que no debía decir. Es parte de los que somos... idiotas sin suerte. Lo importante es tomárselo con humor ... y encontrar alguna recóndita forma de solucionarlo. Gracias, las conversaciones son parte muy importante en el desarrollo de una historia, me alegra que te gusten. Espero que no tuvieses muchas ansias ... porque me tardé un montón. Espero seguir sabiendo de ti.**

 **TheAlienHeart: en realidad... yo estoy de acuerdo con ambos. Si se puede decir que Tigresa tiene motivos para estar enfadada... pero también se puede decir que es una respuesta un poco exagerada al problema. Ambos puntos de vista son defendibles en mi opinión. A veces es difícil para nosotros entender a las mujeres, pero seamos sinceros, en ocasiones ni siquiera lo intentamos realmente. Cuando una mujer tiene la personalidad de Tigresa ... pues tampoco ayuda al entendimiento. Me alegra que te gustara la historia. Espero no regarla con este fic, me esta costando avanzar con el, no quisiera acabar metiendo la pata (estilo Po jajaja). Espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

 **Scart: Po siempre será Po ... y le queremos por ello. Además es gracioso jajajaja**

 **Guest (1): ¡No prometo nada! ... yo como autor me reservo el derecho a matar personajes de forma unilateral ... No te tomes esto a mal pero ... me alegra que sufrieras ... ¡Eso significa que lo hice bien!**

 **Guest (2): estoy en ello, la historia continua ... lentamente pero continua.**

 **Guest (3): jejejejeje ... perdón. Espero no tardar tanto esta vez ... espero.**

 **Guest (4): quizá tengas razón. Supongo que en realidad todo depende del punto de vista.**

 **copitopanda (guest): ¡EL DOLOR ES NECESARIO! Espero que este capítulo también te guste ... el sufrimiento PODRÍA llegar luego jejejeje...**

 **Guest (5): jejejeje espero no haberte hecho esperar más de lo necesario.**

 **Gracias a todos de nuevo por tomaros la molestia en comentar. Quisiera no tardar tanto esta vez en actualizar, en fin ... quisiera.**

 **Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, y no hago esto con ánimo de lucrarme.**

* * *

 **¿Quién?**

Suspiró con fuerza y volvió a encaminarse hacia su armario. Dio media vuelta y fue hacia su cama, y hacia su armario y hacía su cama. No podía estarse quieta, no podía. No quería. Estaba poniéndose histérica, y no la gustaba tener que "esperar" en su cuarto hasta no se sabe que. La situación la molestaba y ya había perdido la intención de ocultárselo al resto, quería saber lo que pasaba y quería saberlo ya.

Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y siguió dando vueltas en su habitación, de un lado a otro. Llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo que la dolían los pies. Pero no soportaba la idea de sentarse hasta que alguien tuviese la decencia de explicarla que es lo que estaba pasando. Llevaba dándole vueltas todo el día y nada tenía el menor sentido. Todo el mundo se comportaba como si se hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza. ¡No existía la menor razón lógica para que se comportaran de esa forma! Si llegaba a descubrir que esto era alguna ocurrencia de los totalmente idiotas machos que vivían con ella ya podrían prepararse para tener que andar con las manos lo que les restaba de vida.

Suspiró de nuevo, estaba cansada. La dolía la cabeza y tenía la boca pastosa de no comer ni beber nada en todo el día. Por no hablar de que tenía la garganta irritada de haber gritado a todo el mundo esta mañana … ¡Y todavía no sabía por que!

Se sentó en la cama, ya se sentía un poco estúpida de caminar todo el tiempo hacía ninguna parte. Se juró a sí misma que como nadie la explicase algo en una hora derribaría una de las endebles paredes y obtendría ella misma las respuestas de lo que estuviese pasando. Apretó los dientes con fuerza al darse cuenta de que como le habían candado la ventana del cuarto, no tenía ninguna forma de darse cuenta de cuando había pasado una hora. Su oreja tembló al percibir murmullos provenientes del final del pasillo. Intentó entender lo que decían, pero su corazón estaba tan acelerado que no le permitía afinar tanto su oído. Maldijo en voz baja, tantos años entrenando en ese palacio y ahora era precisamente ahí donde sus agudos sentidos la fallaban. Pero si pudo saber una cosa: eran las voces de Víbora y el Maestro Shifu.

" _Hija…"_

El recuerdo de esa palabra la hizo apretar los dientes con más fuerza, y arrugar su nariz. Lo que fuese que estuviese pasando no la hacía ninguna gracia … ¡Ninguna gracia!

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacía la puerta cuando sintió que alguien estaba al otro lado. No, alguien no, Víbora…

\- Tigresa… - La serpiente habló desde el otro lado de la puerta. – Voy a pasar. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí, Víbora. – La felina no ocultó el enojo en su voz al responder. – Pasa de una maldita vez.

Oyó como la puerta se desbloqueó desde el otro lado. ¿La habían encerrado de esa forma? ¿Por qué no la habían metido en una de las celdas del sótano si tal era su intención? Definitivamente alguien iba a recibir una soberana paliza por esto.

La serpiente entró lentamente al cuarto cargando una bandeja con ella. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, se dio la vuelta y colocó la bandeja en la cama de la felina, justo al lado de ella.

\- Te traje un poco de arroz y agua. – Comentó la reptil, usando una voz muy suave. – Debes de tener hambre.

\- Estoy bien. – Respondió ella de forma fría. Mintiendo claro está. Mataría por apurar la jarra de agua hasta el fondo. – ¿Podrías explicarme de una vez que os pasa a todos?

\- No hasta que comas y bebas algo. – Respondió Víbora, con firmeza, pero de forma suave. – Ayer no probaste bocado en todo el día y eso no puede ser bueno.

\- ¡Qué ridiculez! – Exclamó Tigresa al levantarse de la cama. – ¡Almorzamos y cenamos juntas Víbora! ¡Y lo sabes muy bien!

\- Bebe y come. Después, si quieres hablemos.

Le molestaba el tono de la reptil, pero no parecía quedarla más remedio que hacerla caso. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo acercó a los labios, un poco ansiosa… pero antes de probar el líquido, observó la sonrisa de la reptil. No le gustaba esa sonrisa. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que olfateara el agua, y lo hizo, no se molestó en ocultarlo.

\- ¿Crees que le hemos echado algo a la comida? – Víbora pareció entristecerse.

\- No, pero esta mañana tampoco creía que me encerraríais como a una vulgar ratera… y míranos ahora.

Víbora boqueó un par de veces antes de responder, mientras se acercaba a la felina.

\- Estábamos preocupados por ti, Tigresa. Aún lo estamos.

\- ¡Pues dejen de preocuparse y explíquenme que diablos está pasando! – Un gruñido escapó de su garganta, ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que esta le empezó a doler. Víbora entrecerró los ojos, y volvió a hablar con calma, sin alterarse.

\- Cuando comas y bebas. Ese era el trato.

Tigresa comió con lentitud el plato de arroz hervido que la reptil le había traído, después de haber comprobado que no tenía ningún olor extraño. Estaba un poco duro, pero la daba igual, tenía hambre y no tenía mucho sentido que se lo ocultara a sí misma en una situación como esta. Pero sin duda lo que más disfrutó era el agua. El refrescante líquido bajo por su garganta convirtiendo el ardor en un pequeño picor. Picor que desapareció al tomar y soltar aire con fuerza un par de veces. Tigresa se dio cuenta entonces del ansia con la que había ingerido el alimento que la reptil le había traído. Suspiraba agitada como si no hubiera probado bocado en días. Eso era absurdo, no se pasaba el día sin comer desde hace muchos años. Antes de que Po llegara al palacio. Y ese pensamiento hizo que Tigresa se concentrara de nuevo en el problema que la concernía. Miró de nuevo a Víbora, que la miraba satisfecha, sin duda por el hecho de que había comido ese arroz semi-crudo.

\- Entonces… ya podemos hablar ¿Cierto? – Dijo Tigresa sobándose la cara, seguía estando cansada.

\- Claro. Supongo que quieres hablar de lo de esta mañana …

* * *

La picaban los ojos. No había dormido bien. Estaba demasiado enojada como para poder descansar como se debía. Estúpido panda. Encima tenía que robarla sus horas de descanso. Suspiró mientras se incorporaba. En realidad, no podía negarse a sí misma que acurrucada en los brazos de Po había dormido mejor que en toda su vida. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviese enfadada con él. Po debía aprender a pensar en ella, en su vida, en toda su vida, y no solo en él tiempo que compartían. Apretó los labios mientras se colocaba la ropa un poco mejor, ayer en la noche apenas se la había puesto encima antes de dejar solo a Po en el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial. Si alguno de sus compañeros la veía así no tardarían en hacer comentarios, y ahora mismo no la apetecía tener que romperles un hueso. Al estirarse para colocar su pantalón pudo sentir de nuevo un pinchazo en su vientre, que hizo que sus piernas temblaran muy ligeramente. Ya no dolía tanto como antes, seguía siendo una incomodidad para tener en cuenta, pero podría entrenar durante el día. Sí Po pretendía que estuviese detrás de él durante su día libre estaba equivocado. Le demostraría a ese panda que seguía siendo una mujer independiente que no estaba ahí solamente para satisfacer sus deseos de cariño. ¿Acaso creía que ella solo existía para darle caricias y besitos? Pues si los quería tendría que disculparse, disculparse como es debido. No un desesperado montón de banalidades como las que le dijo esta noche para evitar que se fuera.

Ese panda iba a aprender a respetarla, y a no inmiscuir sus asuntos personales en las tareas del Palacio de Jade. Ella misma se encargaría de ello.

El gong sonó como cada mañana y ella salió de su habitación, fijando su vista en la puerta del cuarto de enfrente.

\- ¡Buenos días, maestro! – Los cinco furiosos saludaron. Tigresa no volteó a ver al panda que estaba al final del pasillo…

\- Buenos días, alumnos … - La voz áspera y conocida del panda rojo hizo que Tigresa volteara extrañada. - … vayamos al salón. Hoy deberán aprender …

\- ¿Maestro Shifu? – Tigresa no entendía. El panda rojo dejó de hablar y volteó a verla, al igual que sus compañeros.

\- ¿Sí? – El panda rojo miró de forma neutral a la felina que tenía una ceja alzada. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Bueno … no, pero … ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Todos ladearon la cabeza ligeramente tras escuchar a Tigresa. – Con todo respeto, me ha sorprendido verlo.

\- Y … ¿Porqué habría de sorprenderte, Tigresa? – Grulla, que era quién más cerca estaba de la felina, mostraba una curiosa expresión en su rostro.

\- Bueno … no había vuelto a guiarnos en el entrenamiento … -Tigresa contempló como todos los presentes intercambiaban miradas sin contestarla.

\- ¿Cómo? – El Maestro Shifu torció la boca al preguntar, los que lo conocían bien sabían que era un gesto habitual cuando estaba confuso.

\- Ya sabe … - Tigresa se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la actitud de todos, ¿Se estaban burlando de ella? – Desde lo de Kai.

\- ¿Quién? – Mono tenía el cuello arqueado con la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Kai – Repitió Tigresa. Todos la miraban extrañados, ¡Malditos idiotas! Ya estaban de nuevo con la bromita de no saber quién era Kai. Se les había vuelto costumbre reírse del complejo que tenía el yak porque nadie le recordara. – Ya corta con el chistecito Mono, sabes perfectamente quien es Kai.

\- No … - Mono repitió. – No tengo la menor idea.

\- Yo tampoco – Víbora miró al Maestro Shifu, que parecía … ¿preocupado?

\- Hija…

Las pupilas de Tigresa se dilataron, estuvo dos segundos manteniendo la respiración. Shifu seguía hablando, pero Tigresa ya no escuchaba. ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Le había llamado "hija"? ¿Por fin? Pero eso era ridículo.

" _En todos estos años él no ha … no ha podido … yo no he logrado que… He entendido mal, debo haber entendido mal. Eso es imposible"_ Pero la angustia de Tigresa no la abandonaba. Siempre quiso escuchar esa palabra, y para una vez que lo hacía, era por un error de sus afinados oídos. Sus sentidos no la fallaban desde hacía años, y la primera vez que lo hacían, tenía que ser con el asunto que más dolor la ha causado a lo largo de su vida. Parecía una maldita broma de mal gusto. Sintió como la garganta se le obstruía por la emoción que intentaba contener. Debía controlarse, ya no era una cachorra, hacía años que había superado esto, ¿Verdad? Por supuesto que no. Llevaba años ocultándolo a la perfección, pero nunca lo había olvidado, siempre quiso que Shifu la quisiera como un padre. Pero eso nunca fue posible, ¿Por qué iba a serlo ahora? No había ningún motivo racional para que de repente el panda rojo la hubiera llamado de esa manera… ¿Y si no hubiera sido de repente? ¿Y si simplemente al maestro se le hubiese escapado? ¿Y si él llevaba reprimiéndose esos sentimientos todos esos años, al igual que ella? ¿Pudiera ser que la quisiese en secreto durante tanto tiempo? ¿Pudiera ser que el siempre la hubiese considerado una hija, sin nunca dar una prueba de ello? Eso no tenía ningún sentido, pero resultaba una idea tan dulce … que ni siquiera la Maestra Tigresa pudo contenerse de soñar despierta con ello. Era absurdo hacerse ilusiones, pero no pudo evitarlo, era aquello con lo que había soñado durante toda su vida. Años de duro entrenamiento, renunciando a todo: los amigos, la familia, el amor, la diversión, las locuras de adolescente… todo para poder obtener el cariño del panda rojo. No se iba a privar además de soñar con que pudiera ser cierto, no iba a impedirse creer que había una posibilidad de que la quisiera como algo más que una estudiante. Tenía que preguntar.

Tigresa miró a todos sus compañeros, que habían formado un corro a su alrededor, con el Maestro Shifu en el centro.

\- Tigresa … ¿Qué tienes? – Víbora se veía preocupada.

\- ¿Cómo me ha llamado, maestro? – La felina tenía la voz un poco rota, pero nadie lo notó.

El panda rojo la miró extrañado, y volteó para decirles a los demás que se alejaran, que la dejaran respirar.

\- Tigresa … - Fue interrumpido antes de terminar.

\- Por favor maestro … ¿Cómo me ha llamado? – Tigresa tenía las orejas gachas, de eso, si se pudo dar cuenta todo el mundo.

\- Te he llamado "hija", Tigresa. – La felina no pudo respirar durante unos segundos, el llanto contenido no se lo permitía. – Es lo que eres. Eres mí hija ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

" _Eso … él ha dicho que … Esto no puede … no podría ser …"_ Un par de lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Tigresa, si esto era un sueño, debía ser el más feliz de su vida. Pero había algo que no aún no comprendía.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con firmeza, en su tono. Shifu y los demás se quedaron callados unos segundos, mirándose entre ellos, como si todo esto no tuviera el más mínimo sentido.

Bueno, para Tigresa tampoco lo tenía.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – Tigresa exclamó con todas sus fuerzas. Haciendo reaccionar a todos sus compañeros, que se alejaron débilmente.

\- No te entiendo Tigresa, ¿Qué te está pasando? – Shifu, preguntó, él era el único que se había quedado en el sitio, sin alejarse de la felina. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

\- ¡Soy yo la que no lo entiende! – Tigresa reclamó. No se sentía tan feliz como debería. - ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tan repente? ¿Por qué no durante todos estos años? ¡¿Por qué?!- Un gruñido empezó a salir de su garganta, no muy fuerte, pero si audible … y aterrador.

\- Tigresa … este comportamiento es inaceptable. – Shifu, dijo con voz calmada.

Ninguno en ese pasillo esperó oír el terrible rugido que Tigresa lanzó a su aire, haciendo vibrar las paredes de cada habitación que les rodeaba.

\- ¡Tigresa! – Víbora exclamó, incrédula por el comportamiento de su mejor amiga, mientras todos los demás se frotaban los oídos. – Me estás asustando.

La felina dirigió su atención a la serpiente. Ya se había olvidado de la presencia del resto de los Cinco Furiosos.

" _Un momento…. Víbora, … Mono, … Grulla, … Mantis … y el Maestro Shifu …"_

\- ¿Dónde está Po?

* * *

Tigresa aguantó la mirada a la su compañera que la miraba desde el suelo. Víbora parecía tan calmada … que enervaba a Tigresa, ¿Cómo mierda podía quedarse ahí parada mirándola con todo lo que pasaba? ¿Es qué todos se habían vuelto locos?

\- Sí … me gustaría aclarar lo de esta mañana.

\- ¡Bien! -Víbora mostró una sonrisa de esas que alegran la mañana a cualquiera. Tigresa sintió ganas de estrangularla, pero se aguantó. – Entonces quisiera preguntarte un par de cosas.

\- ¡NO! – La sonrisa de la reptil desapareció. - ¡Soy YO quien tiene cosas que preguntar!

\- Tranquila Tigresa… - Víbora movía la punta de su cola de arriba abajo… suavemente. – No te alteres. Te prometo que estoy aquí para que todo esto se aclare. Solo confía en mi Tigresa … ¿Confías en mí? – La reptil abrió los ojos enormemente, y miró a la felina con ojos ligeramente vidriosos … no era una mirada de súplica falsa … Víbora de verdad deseaba una respuesta afirmativa. A Tigresa le costó responder, no entendía lo que pasaba. Quería confiar en su compañera… solo esperaba no arrepentirse de ello más tarde.

\- Sí, Víbora – Las facciones de la serpiente se relajaron. – Confío en ti.

\- Genial. Dime Tigresa … ¿Sabes quién soy?

" _¡Oh por los ancestros de Oogway! ¡¿Qué ridiculez de pregunta es esa?!"_

\- Si. Víbora … sé exactamente quien eres.

\- Bien, bien. – Víbora permanecía calmada. – Soy tú amiga … ¿Cierto?

Tigresa se estaba empezando a impacientar mucho con esto, las pequeñas venas marcándose en sus ojos así lo demostraban, pero decidió continuar con el jueguecito de la reptil.

\- Sí Víbora … somos amigas.

– Y … ¿Sabes quién eres tú? – Tigresa no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. _"Ohhhh vale, ya tuve suficiente"_

\- ¡¿A qué viene esto Ví …?! – No pudo acabar la frase

\- Por favor Tigresa … por favor. – La felina miró a los ojos a su amiga, sabía que algo debía estar pasando por la cabeza de la reptil. Los ojos que normalmente destilaban dulzura y encanto ahora estaban … ¿Preocupados?... En fin… no pasaría nada por ver a que llegaba esto…

\- Soy Tigresa. La Maestra del estilo del Tigre del Palacio de Jade.

Víbora sonrió ante eso.

\- ¿Te importa si …? - Señaló con la punta de su cola a la cama de su compañera.

\- Adelante. – Víbora se sentó al lado de Tigresa antes de volver a hablar.

\- Dime Tigresa … ¿Sabes quiénes son tus padres?

Tigresa tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no gruñir. Esa serpiente sabía que ese tema era tabú. No le gustaba hablar de eso y ella debía respetarlo … ¿Además que relación tenía aquello con lo que pasaba?

\- No … - Respondió con firmeza, mirando intensamente a la reptil. – Nunca los conocí, me crie en un orfanato.

Víbora asintió, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada a su amiga.

\- Bao Gu.

\- Sí, el orfanato de Bao Gu.

\- ¿Me contarías como era tu vida allí?

Tigresa agachó la mirada. ¿A qué venía todo esto? No quería rememorarlo todo de nuevo. Se reprendió mentalmente, era una maestra del Kung Fu. No debía achantarse como un cachorro asustado por contar algo que le pone triste. Debía ser fuerte, y comportarse como es debido.

\- No muy agradable. – Tigresa apartó la mirada de los ojos de la reptil. - La gente de allí no estaba costumbrada a convivir con un cachorro de Tigre. No estaban preparados para la fuerza que iría desarrollando, ni tampoco la furia. Cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor, los objetos que cogía entre mis patas de rompían. Si cogía de la mano a alguien … le hacía daño. Los demás niños dejaron de querer acercarse a mí, por qué me tenían miedo. En poco tiempo las cuidadoras también empezaron a tenerlo. No me permitían salir a jugar con los demás niños, ni siquiera comer a la misma hora que ellos. Me sentía frustrada… dolida … furiosa... y un poco sola. Empecé a romper los muebles de mi habitación, y a destrozar la puerta para poder salir y ver a los demás cachorros. Pero ellos … solo salían huyendo de mí, como si fuera un … un monstruo. – Tigresa se obligó a recomponer su voz, no debía aparentar debilidad. – Pero claro eso ya te lo había contado. – La felina volvió su mirada a la hembra que estaba sentada a su lado. No quería que sonase a reproche, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella sabía que ese tema era doloroso, ¿Qué ganaba haciéndoselo recordar?

\- Es cierto, ya lo sabía. – Víbora se disculpó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada más.

\- Las cuidadoras, me encerraron en una habitación con puerta forjada. Creyeron que de allí no podría escaparme… la realidad es que ya había dejado de intentarlo. Sabía cómo me veía el mundo… empecé a creer que de verdad era un monstruo. Así que me quedaba en mi … "cuarto" …

El silencio se hizo presente durante un minuto entre las dos. Tigresa casi se había olvidado de el motivo de esa conversación …. casi.

\- ¿Qué pasó luego?

\- Bueno. El Maestro Shifu fue al orfanato.

\- ¿Y?

\- Víbora. ¿A qué viene todo esto? – Tigresa se volteó exasperada. – De verdad que no estoy de humor.

\- Se que estas confundida Tigresa, pero no hago esto sin motivo. – Víbora colocó la punta de su cola en su hombro. – Solo quiero saber la razón del malentendido de esta mañana.

\- Yo también quiero eso. – Esta vez no se molestó en esconder el reproche.

\- Entonces sigue hablando. Y las dos lo encontraremos.

Tigresa suspiró sonoramente mientras miraba al suelo y arqueaba la espalda.

\- El Maestro Shifu me enseñó a controlar mi fuerza. Tardó meses, pero lo logró. Ya no rompía los muebles o los juguetes. Con el tiempo, los niños dejaron de tenerme miedo. Pude salir de mi habitación y hacer vida de un cachorro normal. Pero nadie quería adoptarme … hasta que un día el maestro volvió al orfanato… y me trajo con él al palacio.

\- Sí. – Víbora asentía con la cabeza. – Esa historia la conocía. – A Tigresa se le hacía rara la actitud de su amiga. Parecía creer que sabía mejor su historia que ella misma. No le gustaba nada eso. - ¿Qué pasó después?

\- Comencé a entrenarme en el Kung Fu.

\- Sí. ¿Qué hay de Shifu?

\- Bueno, él era mi maestro. Yo quería pensar que era algo más, pero ... – Tigresa esperó un par de segundos antes de continuar. – Pero eso nunca sucedió.

\- ¿Nunca? – Víbora pareció entristecerse. _"Ya vale señorita sentimental. A esta historia tú ya deberías estar acostumbrada"_

\- Nunca. – Tigresa remarcó con fuerza. – Yo intentaba llamar su atención con mi habilidad en los entrenamientos. Pero él estaba dolido por lo sucedido con Tai-Lung. Nunca me vio de la misma forma que a ese traidor. Pasaron los años, … y supongo que me acostumbré a la idea. Él no iba a ser un padre para mí. – Tigresa calló y volteó para mirar a Víbora. La historia había acabado.

O eso creía.

\- ¿Pero …? – La serpiente parpadeó dos veces al insistir, era un gesto dulce que hubiera podido derretir el alma de casi cualquiera. Menos la de Tigresa claro.

\- Pero … no sé… supongo que en mi época adolescente aún seguía teniendo esa ridícula fantasía. – Tigresa comenzó a golpetear el suelo con el pie. Si bien esa parte de la historia era dolorosa, no lo era tanto. Le era peor la impaciencia de tener que soportar ese interrogatorio. – Si no podía ser su hija … si solo iba a ser su estudiante, pues me esforzaría en ser la mejor estudiante posible. En hacer que se sintiese orgulloso de mí. En conseguir que se alegrase de verdad de haberme traído al palacio.

\- Sí. – Víbora asintió de nuevo.

\- Durante años, fracasé. – Tigresa comenzó a juguetear con un trozo de tela de su chaleco. – No era lo bastante rápida, ni lo bastante fuerte, ni lo bastante poderosa … no era bastante.

\- Sí.

\- Un día, llegó la noticia de que un tal "Jabalí el Imparable" iba a atacar el Valle. No era algo fuera de lo habitual, de tanto en tanto solían aparecer idiotas a los que Shifu derrotaba fácilmente.

Víbora siguió asintiendo, con esa extraña sonrisa en el rostro de nuevo.

\- Pero se puso enfermo, y no iba a poder pelear. Me envió a recoger a cuatro guerreros de Kung Fu de gran nivel… por algún motivo … no recogí a los que él esperaba.

\- Ya … - Víbora soltó una risita juguetona. – Algún día nos enteraremos de como sucedió todo aquello. Quizá fuese el destino. ¿No?

\- Yo solo sé que tenía el rollo con los guerreros que debía reclutar, fui a buscarlos y al llegar resultó que el rollo no tenía escrita la lista correcta. – Tigresa había pasado horas intentando descubrir que podía haber pasado, pero no lo había conseguido nunca. Quizá si hubiese sido el destino. – El caso es que el Maestro Shifu estaba decepcionado. Así que hice una tontería.

\- Umm sí. – Víbora hizo una mueca al asentir esa vez.

\- Me enfrenté a Jabalí … y le acabé derrotando. – Víbora miró expectante a la felina. Tigresa sabía lo que su amiga quería que dijera, así que decidió darle en gusto tras soltar un suspiro. – Con vuestra ayuda.

\- Que no se te olvide. – Víbora asintió orgullosa, y contenta.

\- Conseguí que Shifu estuviera orgulloso de mí. Y eso era suficiente. Fui feliz con eso durante muchos años. – Prosiguió Tigresa, estaba cansada, así que decidió que seguiría narrando más deprisa. – Fundé juntó a vosotros el grupo de los Cinco Furiosos.

\- Es cierto. Lo hicimos bien. ¿Verdad? - Tigresa sabía que Víbora intentaba que la diera más detalles. Así que fingió no haberla oído

\- Y con el paso de los años, llegó uno de los días más esperados de la historia de China, el día de la elección del Guerrero del Dragón.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste? – Tigresa suspiró internamente por tener que dar más explicaciones.

\- Ansiosa, un poco nerviosa. Deseaba ese título. – Tigresa rememoró como era todo en aquel entonces. Ella misma había cambiado mucho desde aquellos días, por Po. – Consideraba que me lo merecía más que nadie. Que, habiendo peleado por mejorar durante tantos años, debía ser mío por derecho. Y … una pequeña parte de mí aún creía que Shifu me apreciaría más por convertirme en la Guerrera Dragón. Que quizá pudiera hacerle sentir aún más orgulloso. Quizá pudiera hacer que me quisiera más.

Tigresa no se había dado cuenta, pero el semblante de Víbora había cambiado drásticamente. Aún asentía, pero ya no parecía contenta, algo andaba mal. Algo perturbaba la mente de la serpiente. No es que no le gustara lo que Tigresa decía. No le gustaba la forma en que lo decía.

\- Llegó el momento de la exhibición. – Tigresa continuó narrando, ajena a la preocupación de su compañera. – Todos estábamos dispuestos a dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos.

\- Todos nosotros.

\- Y lo hicimos, peleamos con todo lo que teníamos. Deseando ser elegidos por el Gran Maestro. – Víbora asintió en silencio.

\- Cuando los combates acabaron, todos formamos frente a los maestros. – Tigresa parecía un poco perdida, aquel momento de su vida fue demasiado confuso. Demasiado intenso. – Y el Gran Maestro Oogway comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

\- Sí.

\- Y justo cuando iba a señalarme, justo cuando iba a recibir el mayor honor en la historia del Kung Fu. En ese instante en el que creía que todos mis esfuerzos habían servido para algo, que mi carrera como guerrera iba culminar de forma gloriosa … en ese momento … Po cayó del cielo y recibió el título de Guerrero Dragón.

Víbora guardo silencio, contemplando a la felina que sonreía ladinamente, casi de forma soñadora. La serpiente siempre disfrutaba con los momentos en los que Tigresa mostraba esa felicidad, esa alegría que podía traspasar la dureza que se había autoimpuesto. Cuando los labios de la guerra más poderosa y digna que la historia hubiese conocido se curvaban para mostrar al mundo que incluso ella podía ser feliz, con su vida de peleas y sacrificios. Pero a la reptil le fue imposible alegrarse por su amiga esta vez.

\- No.

* * *

 **En fin... pues ya esta.**

 **De todo la parte final es lo que menos me convence.**

 **Ya sabéis ... se agradecen comentarios, sobre todo si encontráis algo que debería mejorar.**

 **¡Agur!**


End file.
